Gwydion: Something New
Gwydion covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the giggles threatening to spill out. He had to be quiet because Raef was sleeping on the couch and he wanted to show him something new that he had learned. He tip-toed to the back of the couch, grabbing it with one hand to help pull himself up so he could look over and down at the older elf. Raef was always sleeping on the couch when he was supposed to be looking after him. The young child bit his lower lip as he reached down to touch Raef’s cheek. Zap! Lightning sparked and Raef jolted awake, rolling off the couch and landing hard on the floor. “Damn it, Gwydion!” Raef growled out, but he smiled as he grabbed the pillow that had fallen with him. Gwydion squealed with delight as he dropped down to hide behind the couch, the pillow soaring overhead. “I learned something new!” __ The bar was crowded, but Gwydion wound his way through the people easily. He was looking for his friend that he knew was there and, luckily, he was tall enough where he could look over many heads unlike when he was a child and the couch was a feat. Raef was easier to spot than he thought he would be, the dark-haired elf nestled into a booth by himself, staring intently at the mug before him. Excellent. A smile pulled at Gwydion’s lips as he walked towards the booth, lightning flickering at his fingertips. He reached over the back of the booth towards Raef’s ear – “You walk louder than a herd of dwarves,” Raef commented, not looking up from his mug. “You heard me?” “As soon as you came in.” Raef chuckled and gestured vaguely to the seat across from him. “Sit down and let me get a look at you.” Gwydion rolled his eyes. “You’re still no fun.” He smiled as he sat down. “I’m always fun.” “Uh-huh. Sleeping isn’t fun.” Gwydion winked as he reached for Raef’s mug to take a sip of the drink. He was aware his friend was watching him just as he was doing the same. “How’ve you been?” “Fine.” Raef shrugged.“What about you?” “Never better.” Gwydion took another swallow of the sweet alcohol, eyes never leaving Raef’s face. His friend had aged in just the few years they had been apart; there were lines where there hadn’t been there before and shadows resided under the eyes that used to light up with every smile. “You look like hell, Raef.” “Nothing gets past you, huh?” Raef reached for his drink. “Let’s enjoy the night, okay?” “Okay…” Gwydion wanted to pursue the matter, but instead he smiled. “I’ve learned some new things since you’ve been gone.” __ Gwydion gently tucked the covers around Raef, smiling softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Both of them had drank too much, laughed too much, ate too much, and talked too much…at least he had. Raef had kept quiet about the past few years while he had talked on and on, staying away from certain subjects but he knew that Raef knew things were different. Just like he knew that Raef was different. “…are you going to tell me what happened, Raef?” Gwydion asked as he smoothed back the hair from his friend’s forehead, brow knit with worry. “If you tell me what happened to you.” Category:Vignettes